


Boob Catch

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Boob Touching, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Breasts, Embarrassment, F!Wheeljack, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Guards, Hybrids, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika ends up touching something that makes her freeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boob Catch

 

Strika liked breasts.

 

Not in the sense of being a lesbian, no - she wasn't rather particular on who was attractive or whatnot.

 

But there was just something about them that made her... well, she liked them.  A lot.

 

Maybe it was because she really didn't have any.  Not in the literal sense, but with her body and her exercise regime and all... she didn't really have a decent set of breasts.

 

Like other women.  Women who could fit into nice, tight dresses that made them look cute.  Women who could wear sexy underwear.  Women who could make a bikini look good.

 

And then there were those who just had perfect breasts.

 

Strika tried not to think about that last one too often.  Mostly because she had a colleague whom had that perfect set of breasts.

 

Currently the person she was holding in her arms that moment with a hand squeezing one of them.

 

"Um... t-thank you... M-Miss Strika?"

 

Right.  Going up stairs, then falling back down.  She caught Mrs. Wheeljack who had tripped backwards into... into her arms.

 

And now she was holding her.  Holding her boob.

 

"Strika?" Lugnut was next to her.  Oh right, they had been talking.  Talking about what, she didn't know.  All she could register was the mound of perfectly round flesh in her hand.  "Strika, are you alright?"

 

The security co-head finally snapped out of her thoughts as she suddenly took into perspective just what was happening around her and now.

 

"Ah-!  M-My apologies..."

 

"Miss-?"

 

"A-Are you alright?  Mrs. Wheeljack?"

 

"I-I'm fine."

 

"Well..." Strika found herself awkwardly standing there holding the poor scientist as she noticed everyone's eyes were on her and  _ohPrimusherhandwasstillontheboob_ -

 

Almost too quickly, she placed the woman down on her feet and stepped back.

 

"Oh- Thank you."

 

"It- I'm glad you're alright, Mrs. Wheeljack."

 

"T-Thank you."

 

Strika was glad that ended off like that as the other turned to assure her fellow scientists she was alright.  She and Lugnut merely continued on their way.

 

"Are you sure you're alright, Strika?" He asked her.

 

"... I need another cup of coffee."

 

And some brandy too.

 

END


End file.
